


Posting Schedule

by SweetLittleBlackRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cross posted on fanfiction.com and wattpad, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetLittleBlackRose/pseuds/SweetLittleBlackRose
Summary: Just a way for me and you to keep track of my stories, as well as to give you a heads up on what's coming out and when!
Kudos: 1





	1. Not Dead Yet! and Voting Link!!

Happy early Halloween, my dear rose buds!

I know it’s been…. 4, going on 5 years?

I am so, so sorry, I never meant for it to take this long between posts!

However, in my defense, I was really young when I started writing and posting stories. I was actually in middle school, if you can believe that, and didn’t have the right mindset to do school, sports, and keep up with my writing. In high school I started working part time while still doing school and sports.. Yeah, it was a hectic time!

Anyway, I know you guys don’t really care about all that, [excuses, excuses, I know] but I am posting this to let all my valued readers of the past, and those who may have stumbled onto something recently, know that I do have some good news and some bad news.. 

~ Good News;

I **_will_ ** be continuing as a fanfiction writer, and I will be staying on under this username, SweetLittleBlackRose. All my stories will be cross posted between ao3, fanfiction.net, and wattpad.

To keep everything organized and not overwhelm myself, like I did back in middle school, my plan is to only start writing out stories after I have fully constructed a basic outline _and_ an in depth timeline.

I will also be creating a strict posting schedule for myself, which you all will have access to. 

I want to be able to use the posting schedule to inform you guys of any upcoming stories, as well as get feedback on different ideas I have!

The posting schedule will be updated once every couple months with different Story Previews. Each Story Preview will tell you;

1) The story name and description/summary

2) The stories disclaimers

3) Any and all warnings that accompany the stories contents

4) The featured/main pairing

5) A rough number of chapters [based on my outlines, I’ll be able to give you the minimum number of chapters each story will have, although that number will not be exact!]

6) As well as the General Posting Date [The way I have this set up so far, I won't be posting more than 4 stories a month. Each story will have it’s own Friday, which is when it’s chapter will be posted. Example; This story will be updated on the first friday of the month.] or voting link

I will of course be starting simple with one story a month and slowly work my way up to 4 as I go along.

All of my stories will eventually be posted for your reading pleasure, however there will be a voting system in place for what order things will be posted in. 

1) I will post up to 3 Story Previews and inform you that they are to be voted on

2) At the bottom of the previews, I will add in a link to a google form where you can vote, act fast because there will be a timer on the form!

3) The winning story will be taking the place of whichever of the previous stories has come to completion

4) The only time this voting system will not be used, is if the story is in parts. If that’s the case, then the following story part will proceed after the first. {actually, any series type will be voted for as a whole..}

~ Bad News;

I don’t know what story to start posting first.

So, I’ve decided to kick this off by posting four Story Previews that you guys will be able to vote on! Of course these are stories that I have been working on for the past while, so their outlines are up to my current standard, and I’ve got at least the first chapter written out and ready to go!

This will decide the order in which I start posting stories, as well as to help me focus and find order in the chaos that is my story writing folder..

I know this actually sounds like a good thing, but the reason it’s under the “Bad News” is because I want to give plenty of time for people to vote, so I was thinking between three and six months..

That means it will be either three or six months before I start posting any of my stories for you to read.. 

Of course depending on how much voting takes place, that could always be much, much sooner!

I want to thank you all for your patience with me! I hope that I can produce content that you all will enjoy. 

As always, please feel free to comment, I’d like to hear back from you guys!

  
Voting Link - [ https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468 ](https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468)


	2. Dragon Mother Preview

[This story in particular was only supposed to consist of the second part... That did not happen..]

 **Story Name -** Dragon Mother

**Summary** ; 

Part 1: First movie, possibly everything before Dragons: Race to the Edge

I suck at summaries, so here’s some story facts instead...

Naruto is the 11 tailed Dragon Bijuu, and lives within a village of his creation with borderline dragon/human hybrid people. (Borderline cause they can’t turn into dragons nor can they breath fire or shoot fireballs)

After several thousand years, Naru finally takes a much needed break when his home is destroyed by an active volcano…

After traveling for a few months, Naruto’s boat is destroyed in a hectic storm and he washes ashore on Berk. Then is found and cared for by Hiccup… And that is where we start-ish!

Part 2: My original _short-ish_ storyline - Dragons: Race to the Edge into the second movie

Drago Bludvist hired Johann, the Grimborn brothers, and Krogen in order to find and take control of the Alpha dragon.. This was fine with Johann, as long as he got paid! However, he also had an ulterior motive to this plan.. To find out the truth about the fabled Dragon Mother.

Of course, as we all know, there's a certain dragon rider that tends to get in the way of everyone’s plans..

Part 3: The Final Part - Completing the HTTYD series (Movies 2 and 3)

Hiccup has finally gotten his point across to Naruto. Berk is still causing trouble, attempting to reassert themselves in Hiccup and Valkas lives, but the Draconic Hidden Village refuses to lose those that they see as their own.

Once Naruto accepts Hiccup as a mating candidate, they formally announce it to the village. Of course, to be fair to their people, they hold off courting until the Draconian Annual Courtship Festival.

Basically, the drama of Grimmel the Grisly finding out the existence of the **Dragon Mother** and wanting to hunt it down, while Hiccup attempts to complete the courting ritual of the Draconians as well as protect his overpowered beloved from the crazy dragon hunter..

**Disclaimer** ; I don't own Naruto or How To Train Your Dragon. All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners!

 **Warning** ; yaoi, mentioned child abuse and neglect, over powered naruto, burns so slow ya wouldn’t think it was burning, I can’t write short stories to save my life, this ended up way longer than I originally anticipated, if you leave I understand

 **Paring** ; Hiccup x Naruto

 **Rough Chapter Count** ; 30+

Voting form link! - https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468


	3. Friends Make Everything Better Preview

**Story Name** -Friends Make Everything Better

**Summary** ; 

When Naruto was born, he was stolen by Orochimaru for experimentation. Thanks to a deal the snake sannin made with Danzo and Madara, he also becomes the vessel for the collecting of the tailed beast. When things don’t go as planned, and Orochimaru’s greatest creation is stolen and returned to the leaf village, Madara takes matters into his own hands, starting the fourth shinobi war far sooner than originally planned. 

Of course, when all is said and done, Konoha can’t be expected to stand beside that which they fear the most.. A way overpowered demon, with too kind of a heart.

Refusing to parish on this planet, the 9 bijuu use a large quantity of chakra to pull themselves and Naruto out of their current plane of existence, and into a different one. 

[Basically a self indulging story of an overpowered, yet kind and almost always sleepy, literal demon Naruto being friends with Gon and Killua. With literal demon older siblings, that are almost, but not quite, as overpowered as Naruto.]

**Disclaimer** ; I don't own Naruto or Hunter x Hunter. All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners!

**Warning** ; yaoi, mentions of blood and gore, themes of depression

**Paring** ; Undecided

**Rough Chapter Count** ; 15+

Voting form link!  \-  [ https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468 ](https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468)


	4. Marriage Alliance Preview

**Story Name** \- Marriage Alliance  [I would just be continuing from where I left off]

**Summary** ; 

Tobirama couldn’t help but stare in shock at the Uzumaki siblings. 

Since when did  _ HE _ have to get married?

And why is his fiance so mean to him?

**Disclaimer** ; I don't own Naruto. All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners!

**Warning** ; Yaoi, character bashing, love square, adopted story, ooc Tobirama

**Paring** ; Tobirama x Naruto, ???? x Naruto

**Rough Chapter Count** ; 10-ish

Voting form link!  \-  [ https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468 ](https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468)


	5. Through the Wishing Well Preview

**Story Name -** Through the Wishing Well

**Summary** ;

In the Land of Demons, there is a special well that was rumored to grant any wish. When Naruto finds it, he makes a wish that will bring him to a place where danger hides behind every corner and where he will find love and acceptance.

**Disclaimer** ; I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha. All rights and credit goes to the rightful owners!

This story is adopted from StormFox02 and will be rewritten using my own story idea. This story will not just be a continuation.

**Warning** ; not beta read, yaoi, harem, character bashing, slight Kagome bashing

**Paring** ; Naruto x Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Hiten

**Rough Chapter Count** ; 30-ish

Voting form link!  \-  [ https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468 ](https://forms.gle/gQv2AJbyPCkrGP468)


	6. Round 1: Voting Complete!

Hello my dear Rose Buds!!

I am posting this as a means of declaring the first voting cycle officially closed!

Just so you know, it was brought to my attention that there were some technical difficulties that I had missed. I sincerely apologize to those who wanted to vote and could not.

I promise to do my best to find a way of making the links available to those who wish to participate.

That being said, someone _was_ able to vote. Which means there is a decided winner.

Our winning story is Marriage Alliance!

Since this story in particular already has a couple chapters posted on one of my accounts, I will make sure my other two accounts are also updated and begin doing scheduled posts from there.

The next chapter (chapter 3) will be posted starting February 14, happy pre-valentines day, and will continue to be updated on the first Friday of every month.

As of today, an updated version of the first chapter has been posted to all accounts and is ready for your reading pleasure!!

Again, I apologize for the inconvenience, if you have any suggestions as to how I can fix the voting issue (when next it arises) then please leave a comment. They are much appreciated!

Thank you for your support and happy reading, my little Rose Buds!~

  
  



End file.
